


treat my heart, will you?

by jax_m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, confident gay haechan, confident gay vs panicked gay, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, panicked gay mark, really awkward mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jax_m/pseuds/jax_m
Summary: dr. lee, the doctor who's assigned to donghyuck. donghyuck, the confident gay who finally goes to the hospital to treat his wounds, but doesn't regret it.





	treat my heart, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based off of a tumblr post because my brain could not think of anything creative lol  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/491314640580522772/?lp=true
> 
> Also, I know this one-shot sucks but I hope you enjoy reading it :))))

"Haechan! HAECHAN!"

The voice was muffled. It felt so far away, but the desperate arms lifting me up by my torso said otherwise. I coughed at the tight embrace, and giggled to myself. I was on an adrenaline high.

"Haechan, wake your ass up and stop laughing."

He put me down on a gravel-like surface. Rocks dug into my back, vibrating from more laughter. The harder I did, though, the more pain I felt in my ribs. I winced, my hand flying to my side.

"You never learn," my friend scolded, who I could finally hear clearly with the ringing out of my head. 

I turned my head sluggishly. Renjun squatted on his flat feet, his phone pressed on his ear.

"Jaemin? Are you with Jeno?" he said. "Because Haechan was being an idiot again! I know right! The ambulance is co- yes, the ambulance. Yes, it's that bad. Meet us there? Okay, bye."

Throughout the whole conversation, my head was spinning in all kinds of directions. The exhilaration was nearly all depleted from my body. I felt nothing but ache in my knuckles, and nothing but immense pain in my torso. Renjun was definitely trying to tell me something, probably consulting me, but my mind was focused on other things. More specifically the fact that I was literally pummeled not even five minutes ago.

"Hey, hey."

Renjun spoke in a much softer tone, which actually caught my attention better. I gazed at him, unable to stare at him without my eyes shutting every so often. Though, I was able to finally distinguish the setting as an alleyway.

"Haechan," Renjun said, "the ambulance is coming. Stay with me, okay?"

I weakly nodded, but my word wasn't true.

"Yah," he said, hitting my cheek. "Please stay awake. Make a sarcastic joke. Call me ugly or something."

My head throbbed. My hand clenched my ribs harder.

"You can't tell me what to do, mom," I mumbled.

His face blurred with the brick wall behind him, and everything went black.

.  
.  
.

The air was cold and dry. My eyes fluttered open, uncomfortably adjusting to the light. I was laying on a thin mattress, and the first thing I made out were the large window panes next to me. Daylight broke through the small, cozy room I was in. I was able to recognize the hospital feel immediately, and it didn't settle well with me.

Before my eyes explored further, and my brain could come up with an escape plan, the door clicked open. A tall, tanned-skin man carefully stepped in, eyes glued to his clipboard. I watched as he shut the door just as quietly as he opened it. His eyes finally traveled up, and he nearly visibly flinched.

"Oh! You're awake," he said, smiling.

"Damn, I was hoping this was a dream," I replied, sighing, although I cracked a small smile back. I was still polite. Mostly.

The doctor chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint?"

He sat down on the chair next to me. As he did, something suddenly struck me.

I didn't really feel like leaving anymore, because my doctor was  _hot._

Even in an emergency room, ribs probably shredded with all of my brain cells knocked out of my head, I had the guts to drool over my doctor.

At least THAT part of me was still functioning.

"I'm Dr. Lee," he greeted.

Dr. Lee. He had the same last name as me. Maybe it was fate.

"What do you have for me, Doc?"

"Well, Donghyuck," he began, flipping through his papers, "to your friends and our relief, your ribs are only bruised. The blows were to your lower ribcage, as told by the witness and the x-ray. There aren't any fractures or any other serious injury in the vicinity.  But we did find something interesting."

My breathed hitched. I honestly hadn't been listening to him all, due to his jawline cutting through my skull and into my brain, but the last sentence had enough weight to it for me to hear loud and clear.

"What?" I asked.

Dr. Lee puffed out his cheeks. It was kind of cute.

"The bruises on the lower ribcage were shown as fresh, obviously coming from earlier events today, but our x-ray also showed older bruises on your upper ribcage, one rib was very near to a fracture. Our analysis shows they weren't properly treated."

He paused, assumably for some kind of dramatic effect. Like he was letting me let that settle in. I wasn't sure what would've been better: not get the ambulance to pick me up and be home in pain but avoid interrogation by my doctor, or go to the hospital and get interrogated but it's by an  _extremely attractive_ doctor. Now I suddenly wasn't sure if fate really had picked the right choice.

"Did you not go in to check those out?"

I let out a flat line of air through my teeth. "It really didn't seem like a big deal."

Dr. Lee smiled with thin lips and looked back down at his papers. "Well, now you know, it was and is a big deal. Especially since you have no record of getting treatment for rib injuries. You're lucky your friend was able to get help for you this time."

I looked away for a brief second, as much as I wanted to keep staring at him.

"Anyway," he resumed, looking back to me which forced me to return the gaze, "for precaution and for teaching you the treatment, you'll be staying here for just one night, and then your friends or maybe a family member we can contact will take care of you until your ribs are heal-"

"Sorry, could you repeat that again?" I interrupted sheepishly, making Dr. Lee blink. "I accidentally spaced out while staring at your lips."

My little remark seemed to make him blush slightly. I smiled.

"Uh-wh-oh, yeah, sure, of course."

That was the first time he stuttered the entire conversation. One point for Donghyuck, zero for the hot doctor.

Dr. Lee adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "You'll have to stay overnight for treatment, then you'll be free to go. Although, someone will have to take care of you. We can discuss that later."

I nodded, actually hearing him this time, because what I said about not listening the first time wasn't a lie.

"Now, the topic of the matter is the event prior to the incident," he said, composing himself again.

I sighed. "Here it comes."

Dr. Lee gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble."

I tilted my head. "Never heard those words said to me before."

He chuckled lightly. "We understand the circumstances that resulted in self-defense. The men instigated the fight, correct?"

I hummed in agreement.

"For once, yes, the other dudes started the brawl."

Dr. Lee knitted his eyebrows, nodding.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that first bit," he said. "So it's for certain that the cause of injury was due to punches, am I right? Was there any other form of beating?"

"Kicking, definitely. Smashing, striking, hitting, walloping - yeah, you name the synonyms, and they did it."

Dr. Lee found my words humorous, grinning. "Well, as long as that's cleared up. You seem like a tough guy, Donghyuck."

"Yeah, man. I'd fight you right now."

Dr. Lee laughed. My stupid antics were working. I'm pretty sure my brain was still somewhere else. Probably left it at the fighting scene.

"No thanks, you'd probably win."

"Damn right I would."

Dr. Lee, with a smile on his face, clicked his pen to hide the inked tip.

"Well, Donghyuck, the nurse will be here shortly with water and medicine. I'll let your friends in."

I didn't want to show my disappointment, but it was kind of difficult. Actually, it was more so difficult to not screw around with my doctor to see if he'll get flustered again.

"Why are you pouting?" Dr. Lee asked as he stood up.

"Because, you're leaving me," I said.

There it was. The legendary blush. 

Donghyuck: 2, Dr. Lee: 0

.  
.  
.

"Of course you would flirt with your fucking doctor."

I was still laughing as Renjun shamed me and Jaemin and Jeno were utterly disappointed.

"I mean, he did seem like a chill doctor, though," Jeno said. "He did let us in here, after all, and we're not even family."

"But my point is, Haechan shouldn't be hoeing around all the time," Renjun retorted, letting his arm fall harshly on the armrest.

"But  _my_ point is, I understand why he  _would_ flirt with his doctor," Jeno replied.

Jeno happily gave me a high-five as Renjun groaned.

"You people disgust me."

"'Burr, you disgust me'," Jaemin said quietly.

"'Oh, so you've discussed me?'" Jeno said under his breath. "I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me."

The couple giggled in their seat-for-one-but-is-holding-two.

"They watch  _one_ live performance of Hamilton, and they become drama geeks and assholes," Renjun grumbled.

I tapped my chin knowingly. "You know, I'm starting to think I want a boyfriend in fear of turning into Renjun."

The three of us laughed, leaving Renjun to heave another sigh.

.  
.  
.

The next morning came in quickly, and with the knowledge that I would be discharged from the hospital made me dread the minute I would have to leave. The service, the decent bed - the captivating yet super awkward yet super hot doctor. Yeah, I mostly was gonna miss him.

He came into my room after knocking, and took his usual seat. 

"Good morning, Donghyuck."

"Morning, beautiful."

Dr. Lee looked at me with wide eyes, coughing nervously. He pulled his collar with a sheepish smile.

Donghyuck: 3, Dr. Lee: really sucks at this game.

"Are you finally ready to fight?" I said, my face slacking to put on a challenging demeanor.

Dr. Lee smirked lightly. "How about we reschedule that? Kind of have a lot to do today. Being a doctor, and all, you know?"

I nodded, impressed that he managed to not crack his voice.

"Of course, a fair fight is a fair fight."

Dr. Lee still somehow achieved in making my heart thump faster with his bright smile. I decided to give him half a point for that. A pity point, because I was clearly still in the lead.

"Well, as discussed, Renjun will be taking care of you, yes?"

"Right you are, sir."

Dr. Lee nodded. "Well, he's supposed to pick you up at eleven, so you'll have your breakfast here, then once he arrives, you'll be free to go."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

My dejected feeling probably showed through my voice. It was sad that I truly did want to know this guy more.

Dr. Lee's smile faded briefly. "Oh! Almost forgot."

His eyes traveled to the floor, and he reached down to grab something. His head rose, and he held a coffee cup in his hand. As he stood, he gave it to me.

"Got it from the food court. Figured you would want some."

I took it from him, admittedly touched by the gesture.

Before I could tell him I didn't drink coffee, he was already out the door. Strangely in a rush, he was, but I didn't question it. 

I gingerly took a sip, and frowned. Yeah, still didn't like coffee.

As I was about to set it down, written words were hidden under my finger. I moved my thumb down to reveal a series of numbers.

A phone number.

And one sentence.

"still up for that fight :)"

Donghyuck: 3

Dr. Lee: already won from the beginning

 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug: add me on tumblr LOL  
> I restarted my feed and all that to actually make it look acceptable to society :)
> 
> j-across-kpop  
> j-across-kpop  
> j-across-kpop  
> j-across-kpop  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j-across-kpop  
> https://j-across-kpop.tumblr.com/


End file.
